


Limones

by Graywords



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Order of the White Lotus, Tea
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 01:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5766544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graywords/pseuds/Graywords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iroh espera a unos invitados muy especiales y por ello quiere preparar un té innovador, pero tendrá que conseguir el ingrediente que le falta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Limones

Una vez al mes, el mercado central de Ba Sing Se se abarrotaba de comerciantes venidos de todas las esquinas mundo, allí se podían encontrar los productos más exóticos que la mente pudiese imaginar.

El sol había rebasado la línea del horizonte hacía apenas una hora, pero las calles de la capital del Reino Tierra estaban ya abarrotadas. El cielo se encontraba despejado, con alguna pequeña nube de un blanco puro que parecía querer observar el bullicio junto a las aves. Iroh disfrutaba de estos días, le encantaba mezclarse entre la gente de todas las clases y procedencias, cada puesto ofrecía colores y aromas únicos. El Dragón de Jade se había convertido en un negocio próspero y cada mes, Iroh bajaba al mercado en busca de nuevos sabores para su afamado té. Pero en esta ocasión necesitaba algo especial. Ese mes esperaba una visita que merecía toda su atención y cuidados, nada podía fallar. Ya tenía en su bolsa de tela escarlata hojas de té verde de las montañas de Taku y miel procedente del Templo Aire del Este.

Iroh se acercó a unos jóvenes comerciantes con ropajes del Reino de Fuego que atendían a un sirviente de la parte noble de la ciudad. Era cliente habitual y le conocían bien, por eso se extrañó cuando apreció un atisbo de terror en sus ojos.

—Ma… Ma… Maestro Iroh! –dijo el que parecía el mayor de la compañía.

—Buenos días Wang. –saludó amablemente mientras se rizaba las barbas con los dedos.

—Me temo que no hemos podido traer lo que nos encargó…

La mirada de Iroh pareció encenderse con la luz de un relámpago y la temperatura a su alrededor subió de manera significativa.

—Lo… Lo siento –dijo aterrorizado Wang —Pero Shu Jing se encuentra celebrando el gran torneo de esgrima y los visitantes han colmado los comercios. Los limones de roca negra son limitados y están muy solicitados, no hemos podido conseguir traerlos.

El veterano maestro inspiró profundamente. ¿Cómo no se había acordado? El torneo de esgrima era un evento anual muy popular en el que se reunían espadachines de todo el mundo así como amantes del arte de la espada. Esos mercaderes no tenían la culpa, él tendría que haberlos pedido el mes anterior. Ahora no había nada que pudiese hacer.

Iroh se despidió de sus compatriotas no sin antes encargarles pomelos de fuego para el mes siguiente.

¿Qué podía hacer ahora? Los limones de roca negra eran imprescindibles para el té que iba a preparar. Además los necesitaba con cierta antelación para macerarlos en la miel. Otros puestos del mercado ofrecían limones, pero los de Shu Jing eran únicos. Crecían en los acantilados negros de la región, eran pequeños y tenían una acidez dulzona, que dejaba un placentero sabor en el paladar. Su color era más apagado que de un limón normal y su zumo era dorado como el sol poniente.  
Iroh caminaba pensativo entre el griterío del mercado, hasta que se rindió a la evidencia, si quería sorprender a sus invitados tenía que conseguir esos limones y en esos momentos solo había una manera de hacerlo.

Iroh subió las escaleras que conducían a un pequeño local con un anciano fumando en pipa sentado junto a la puerta. Este apenas levantó la mirada cuando Iroh apartó las cortinas para entrar. La Orden del Loto Blanco vivía tiempos de bonanza en estos años de paz, la filosofía y el conocimiento parecían ocupar el espacio que habían dejado las batallas. Eso también implicaba un mayor número de jugadores de Pai Sho, por lo que Iroh se sentía realmente satisfecho. Se sentó en una mesa de juego en la que pronto dispuso de compañía.

—¿Quieres probar una de mis nuevas especialidades? –preguntó Iroh mientras desplegaba sus fichas

—Siempre estoy ansiosa por probar tus nuevas combinaciones. Sabes que sin mi visto bueno no deberías ofrecerlas en el Dragón de Jazmín –La joven sonrió bajo su tocado.

Ming, la antigua guardiana de la celda de Iroh en la Torre Prisión trabajaba ahora para la Orden del Loto Blanco y era una de las responsables de la sede de Ba Sing Se. El viejo truhan la había seducido a base de té y promesas a medio cumplir, pero a pesar de todo, parecía haber encontrado su sitio en la capital del Reino Tierra.

—Necesito limones de roca negra, aunque sea un par, son para unos invitados muy especiales.

—Espero que me incluyas esta vez entre esos invitados especiales –contestó refunfuñando Ming. –Va a ser muy difícil conseguirlos en esta época del año, Shu Jing celebra el torneo de esgri…

—¡Ya! ¡Ya lo sé! –replicó Iroh –Parece que soy el único que no se acordaba de las tontas espadas.

—Hagamos una cosa… —sugirió la joven mientras se mordía el labio inferior –Digamos que gano esta partida, puede que así me encuentre motivada para atender tus preocupaciones.

Iroh exhaló profundamente. Desde sus tiempos de presidio, cuando Ming le llevaba pequeños presentes a escondidas, había sentido un cariño especial por ella. El tiempo había pasado, ahora era una maestra del sarcasmo, pero había dejado de lado la terquedad que le provocaba trabajar en la cárcel. Se había convertido en una joven fuerte e inteligente… y en una excelente jugadora de Pai Sho.

No se dejó ganar tan fácilmente, pero Ming se acabó llevando la pugna. Se levantó de un salto alzando los brazos al cielo, sonrió ampliamente mientras mantenía el contacto con los ojos de su viejo contrincante y salió del local. Iroh la siguió con la mirada mientras se perdía tras las cortinas de la entrada. No podía estar seguro, pero ella nunca le había fallado.

Tras un tentempié, volvió a las calles de Ba Sing Se para atender su negocio.

 

Habían pasado cuatro días desde el gran mercado. El sol se había puesto hacía horas y los últimos clientes del día habían salido del Dragón de Jazmín. Iroh se encontraba tras la barra secando vasos de porcelana cuando la esbelta figura vestida de un intenso índigo de Ming cruzó el umbral de la puerta. Sonría de pura satisfacción, como su hubiese ganado una apuesta imposible, mientras sostenía con dos dedos un pequeño cesto con una docena de pequeños limones de tono ocre.

—¡Los has traído! –aclamó mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—¿Acaso no te proporciono siempre lo que más necesitas? –coqueteó Ming, dejando el cesto sobre la barra.

La noche se alargó mucho más de lo que Iroh había pensado al amanecer.

 

Diez días después el Dragón de Jazmín permanecía en calma. Esa tarde no había abierto y el silencio solo era roto por las notas que Iroh arrancaba a su cuerno tsungi. Llamaron a la puerta del local y Ming fue a abrirla dando pequeños saltos. Ya estaban aquí. Katara y el avatar Aang habían venido a disfrutar del té con su viejo amigo.  
Habían crecido muchísimo, ya no eran niños, eran adultos. Aang llevaba sus ropajes de maestro del aire y una capa, así como un largo pañuelo rojo al cinto. Katara en cambio vestía como una joven del Reino Tierra, con un vestido largo de un verde claro con detalles en caqui, ajustado en la cintura y con las mangas abiertas. Llevaba además una flor magenta en su cabello suelto.

Mientras Ming entretenía a los invitados con historias de la Orden del Loto Blanco, Iroh se retiró para preparar el té. Puso en la tetera agua del manantial de la Cueva de los Enamorados y la llevó a ebullición con su control de fuego. Añadió el té de Taku y ralladura de jengibre y tras unos minutos lo filtró, a continuación sacó un tarro oscuro que había estado protegiendo de la luz, puso dos cucharadas de la confitura a disolver en el agua y sirvió cuatro tazas.

—¡Eso huele de maravilla! –proclamó Katara con entusiasmo

—Tu capacidad para sorprendernos no ha menguado Iroh –afirmó Aang mientras aceptaba la taza humeante –¿De qué se trata esta vez?

—Té de limones de roca negra macerados en miel. Espero que lo disfrutéis, no ha sido nada fácil obtener esos limones, pero Ming se ha empeñado en conseguirlos —comentó Iroh mientras inspiraba con los ojos cerrados el aroma fresco y acaramelado del té.

Ming le miró con cierta necesidad de aprobación mientras disfrutaba de su brebaje y recibió una dulce sonrisa como respuesta.

—Vaya, parece que te has superado esta vez Iroh.

El avatar sentía como el calor encendía sus mejillas mientras que la miel acariciaba su garganta, pero era el limón lo que hacía realmente especial a ese té. No se parecía a nada que hubiese tomado antes, el sabor cítrico intenso se quedaba en la boca y despejaba su respiración. El limón hacía que quisiese dar un sorbo tras otro, que la experiencia no acabase.

Katara no pude evitar una pequeña carcajada cuando Aang agarró la tetera con ansia para poder repetir.

—Tranquilo Avatar, puedo hacer más, ¡no tengas prisa! –afirmó el orgulloso maestro del té.

Katara y Aang apuraron su taza y salieron a la terraza. Iroh recogió su cuerno Tsungi y comenzó a tocar una dulce balada. El sol se estaba poniendo y teñía de violeta las nubes. Ba Sing Se se extendía bajo sus pies y lucía una belleza arrebatadora. El avatar y la maestra del agua se miraron, se abrazaron y se fundieron en un beso. Diez años después, en el mismo lugar.


End file.
